


Divide and conquer

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Divide and conquer

Maira,rhona,mary and opia who was making her first appearance got ready for their handicap match,opia's body was different with a more bust.and a ounch or two of fat but had an four pack ,she wore a outfit similar the her some as an assassin but with out the hood and she still dosent wear shoes.

 

Looked a bit concerned about this match bit hides it with a animal like stare that has a tiger arua,she felt her ass being slapped by her beat friend rhona who was excited and ruffles opia's hair.

 

"Come on opia,you know we still gonna enjoy wear some our enemies down,even daphnae who you'll be facing."Rhona says with a smile on her face."just let me do the heavy lifting with xenia and kyra."Rhona said taping her shoulders.

 

Opia smiled with a chuckled qnd looks at maria who looks her her back while chewing bubblegum and.licks her teeth and winks at her with a grin as she stretches her legs,opia place a finger.at maria's chest."I have my eye on you,templar."opis said

 

Maria chuckles"Oh no doubt love,but we are among Cheaters that bend the rules so we have a game plan.."Maria said as opia nods. 

 

"Its all the more fun,we still hve my lovely anne,she can distract the ref and we can use it to are advantage."Mary said with a smile.

They look.at their enemies, xenia,kyra,diona,daphnae, thyia,odessa,zopheras and roxana and then timo who was mirryia and xenia's lover and also xenia's. Rival.

 

Odessa wore a dark blue and brown leggings and sports bra,to a wore a Simple old school dark red attire but with her stomach exposed,she shows off her busty frame and it had some muscles in it.

 

"So who will I start with,how about you rhona?"Xenia demanded as rhona kindlfuly shoots her team away as she circles with a laughing xenia who spits in her right hand and offers a handshake,rhona nodded and spits in her own hamd and shakes.xenia as both women smiled and nodded. And xenia lets go and rhona moves as well and wipes their hands clean.they heard the bell.

 

Xenia and lock up and rhona applies a side headlock while xenia applies a side waistlock wrenching each other xenia takes it to the corner and lift rhona on the top turnbuckle and slowly pulls rhona's hands away and stares at each other smiling,xenia licks her finger and pokes the tattoo on rhona's chest.

 

Xenia hooks rhona on and stares at mary read and anne and blows a kiss as the two pirates blush,lifts rhona up and holds her on a suplex position but stalls it as rhona moans with a faint smile.as.she was healed on for few more seconds but rhona pulls on the hair on xenia's hair as she breaks free and lands on her feet and applies a wristlock twisting the arm of the giant pirate.

 

 

Xenia grins at rhona and moves around and applies a hammerlock on the right arm,rhona still smiling takes xenia to the corner and rakes the eyes and turns around and delivers some har body shots which had some effect on xenia and hits a side hip thrust,knocking wind out of her.

 

Rhona runs.to the ropes.and comes back only for xenia to to hit a shoulder block,knocking her on her back and drops q elbow,rhona grunts with a faint smile while xenia applies a side headlock on the ground.

 

Xenia goes for a pin and gets a one and goes and drags rhona to her corner and tags roxana in and roxana gets in and jabs the belly of rhona forcefully and knocks rhona back with a headbutt and then again, roxana takes rhona down with a snapmare and applies a chinlock.

 

Come sweetie,you a tenacious fighter,but makes this easy for you,many of us and only four of you."roxana said while squeezing on the neck,roxana got up and knees rhona in the back as rhona grunted,roxana laughs as she drags a struggling rhona and tags in Zopheras who swaggers in and lifts rhona up on her shoulder and runs and powerslams her,zopheras shows of her rugged body,a toned one at that,she runs to the ropes and comes back and lands a knee on the gut on rhona and pins her,rhona kicks out at one.

zopheras lifts rhona and smiles at maria and tosses rhona to her corner and maria tags herself in and jumps over the ropes,maria circles the ring,biting her lip and zopheras locks up with maria as both women stood still in the same spot in the middle of the ring pushing one another but not one of them moved,maria and zopheras started to get frustrated and zopheras applies a headlock and then a wristlock,maria chews her gum and pops it as she drops on her back and kips up and reverses the wristlock into her own wristlock and then turns it into a side headlock and takes her down.

 

Zopheras pulls maria's head to her and wraps her leags around maria but maria kips up as did zopheras who stoop and stare dead at maria who shows a arrgont grin.

 

"You have a good rep,and a smart mind."Zopheras said smirking at maria who sat on one knee, as she spits out her gum and chucked and flexed a bit.

 

"it isnt easy being a badass,its It tough to be me, but i make it look easy."maria said arrgontly and gets up and gets ready as did zopheras and they charged at each other but maria takes it to the corner and delivers some hard jabs to the gut ,Zopheras grunted in pain and tosses maria to thee corner and delivers some hard uppercuts the the chin and hits some shoulder thrusts on the gut.

 

Zopheras pulls her away and turns her around and applies a full nelson,pulling on her."Come on malaka,,give."

 

"Too early."Maria said and she gruted as zopheras said rocking maria left and right,maria rams her butt in the gut at the spartan's gut and breaks free and hits a spinning heel kick to the chin of zopheras knocking her on her knees and on her back and maria turns around and gets a boot to the face by kyra and that nearly cracked the jaw.

Kyra smile."always bragging about your body,let see if you still boast with a boot."Kyra taunted as she run from the ring as mary entered.

 

Rhona pulled mary back and smiled at kyra and crawls to maria and jabs a thumb in one of maria's nerves walking her up as she kicks her feet.

 

"Come on maria,awaken the Chrusader fire in you belly."Maria said to herself softly as she and gets her team to will her own as she slowly gets on her knees and smirks at kyra as she ribs her jaw.

 

"Thanks for that boot."Maria said as she gets on her knees and and holds up zopheras'd legs and locks in a sharpshooter and turns her around while maria stares at kyra and xenia who was impressed of maria's durability and endurance.

 

Zopheras grunts in agony while as drags kee self to the ropes but zop6 gets pulled back by Maria. 

 

:I'm almost hurt diona,what do you see in Kassandra to be apart of her harem?"Maria asked

 

"I was foolish to pass her up once I couldn't do it again,she knows just what turns me on and that's a body."Diona said while maria smirked.

 

Zopheras finds away out and pushed maria away as she got up.holding her back,maria got up and runs at zopheras and the graceful spartan applies a bearhug,maria's feet still touched the mat as she grunts loudly.

 

 

"Giving up?"Zopheras said. And squeezes pressure. On the back,maria screamed in agony as the pressure continued.


End file.
